Advertencia de una rechazada
by CriXar
Summary: Bajo el alegato de que ya hay una chica que posee su corazón, Cat Noir rechaza la declaración de amor de Laybug. Esta busca entonces desahogarse y escuchar lo que tiene que decir al respecto su mayor confidente: Adrien.


-¡Incluso se niega a decirme su nombre!- exclamó con frustración la heroína mientras que sin esfuerzo alguno terminaba de derrotar a su contrincante en el vídeo juego.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?- chilló Adrien agitado de la cantidad excesiva de movimientos que efectuó al presionar incesantemente los botones de su contro.

-¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que dije?- reprochó la heroína.

-Algo sobre... ¿galletas?- tanteó el rubio. Ladybug gruñó mientras se desparramaba sobre su silla.- Es broma, es broma. Me hablabas sobre Cat Noir y la supuesta chica por la que no acepta estar contigo.

De inmediato se mordió la lengua. Se podía ver a kilómetros en la cara de la chica que aquella había sido una mala elección de palabras.

Desde que Ladybug finalmente había reunido el valor necesario para declararse a su compañero de batallas y este le había rechazado asegurando que su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra chica, las cosas no habían sido iguales entre ellos. Ella no lo ignoraba, desde luego. Ni le trataba de mala manera. Tan solo... parecía haber perdido algo de su habitual brillo. Ese que resplandecía en sus ojos azules cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Él lo había notado y le dolía. Su compañera no era una mala persona ni de cerca. Era una chica grandiosa, iincreíblemente valiente ante el peligro y con un ingenio incomparable. Pero Marinette... Marinette era su mundo. Era esa chispa de energía que le hacía levantarse con ánimo todos los días. Era quien despertaba en él esa fuerza que le hacía confiar que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, fuera su padre o la pesada actitud de Chloe.

Como Cat Noir no podía corresponder, pero como Adrien podía ser un consuelo. Un amigo. Alguien con quien pudiera hablar de forma libre y decirle lo que quisiera. Desde luego que durante los últimos días el corazón roto que su alter ego había dejado atrás era el tema de conversación durante cada una de sus visitas. Intentó distraerla con todo lo que pudo, pero era obvio que la única manera de resolver el problema era enfrentándolo.

-Escucha, Lady...- dijo colocando su control sobre la consola.- Estoy seguro de que Cat Noir te aprecia mucho. Y tal vez... si no hubiera conocido a esa chica... te daría una oportunidad.

-Pero la conoce.- replicó ella. El rubio no supo que más decir. La heroína respiró profundamente en un intento por aplacar el inminente llanto y volteó hacia él.- ¿Tú tienes alguien especial, Adrien?

-¿Yo? N-no... Eso es... ridículo. No hay nada, digo... nadie.- El carmín bien marcado en sus mejllas le contradecía.

-Adrien...- llamó Ladybug con una sonrisa se lado. Él suspiró.

-Marinette.

-¿Qué?

-Su nombre es Marinette. Es una chica de mi clase.- Ahora era turno de la muchacha de lucir un sonrojo en su cara.- Ella es asombrosa. Es linda, es súper talentosa, es carismática, es... todo. Es mi todo.- afirmó Adrien con una sonrisa boba adherida a su rostro.

-Y tú... ¿le has dicho lo que sientes?- preguntó curiosa a pesar de conocer la respuesta a la perfección.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Yo... no puedo. Es decir, sí puedo. Pero no...

-... tienes la confianza.- completó ella. Adrien la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es que tú...?

-Si quieres mi consejo, te diré que no esperes tanto.- dijo ella sin mirarle al momento que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba su yoyo.- Podría conocer a alguien más y perderías tu oportunidad.- El chico tragó grueso. La culpa.

-¿Lo crees así?

-Lo sé.- afirmó Ladybug con una expresión melancólica.- Se hace tarde. Será mejor que me vaya.- añadió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la ventana.

-Entiendo.- Adrien se levantó también. La acompañó hacia su peculiar salida y deslizó el cristal para dejarla salir.

-Nos vemos.- La joven le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de lanzar su arma.

-¡Espera!- le detuvo él tomando su brazo.- ¿Tú crees... que ella me corresponda?- Ladybug sonrió.

-Inténtalo. Estoy segura de que ella estará dispuesta a darte una oportunidad.- afirmó un poco más animada. Se posó en el marco de la ventana y antes de saltar le miró una vez más.- Oh, y... eh... Las chicas se vuelven débiles ante los gestos caballerosos. Un beso en la mano definitivamente la cautivará...

 ** _Son las 2:11 a.m... Estoy hasta el Amuleto Encantado de este insomnio..._**

 ** _Refrescamos la memoria para mi próximo long fic ya que, al igual que este one shot, ocurre en el "Universo Inverso". ¿Que no has leído mi fic "Citas y consejos" y por ende no tienes ni una cataclísmica idea de que es eso? No te preocupes, hijo mío._**

 ** _El "Universo Inverso" es como su servidora llama a una realidad alterna en la que nuestro frustrante cuadrado amoroso funciona al revés: Adrien está enamorado de Marinette y Ladybug de Cat Noir. No hay más ciencia._**

 ** _La historia que acaban de leer vendría a ser el equivalente al "MariCat" de este Universo._**


End file.
